3.8 Education Core The Education Core will coordinate the Center's innovative outreach and training programs. Dr. Randy Smith, Director of Educational Programs at Jackson, will lead the Core and supervise its two Education Outreach Developers. Members of the Core will meet with the Center Director once a month to report program progress. Detailed information about the Center's outreach and education programs are described in the Outreach Plan, Education and Training Plan, and Recruitment and Retention Plan for Diversity.